


One Night Stand

by Akita_J



Series: Poetry by my favorite characters [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita_J/pseuds/Akita_J
Summary: Adult Reborn's thoughts after and during. Reborn feels numb after too many hits. Doesn't feel sad just feels nothing.





	One Night Stand

My body  
Shards of glass  
Scattered across the grass  
In downtown  
shambled mind  
scorched soul  
Finding a heart within the coal  
Mending the result of a breakdown  
Mind reeling  
Find some hope  
Loosing word  
within the soul  
Mind my thought  
So Revealing  
Crystalline and Jagged  
Poking holes in your facade  
Piece by portion  
Drowned in an ocean  
Agony and Pleasure  
My form becomes unreal  
As you tangle my eyes  
And become one  
A heart of coal simmers  
Passion and nothing all at once.


End file.
